dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis
Bce4fb4c1d7d80f410945ff2b225d0dd.jpg 'Nicknames' Blue Demon Sign Astrological Sign-Sagittarius (The Archer) Sagittarius are not emotional moody people, in fact, they can be downright emotionally detached but they do get irritable when they are bored. Sagittarius is optimistic and positive, even deep inside because they believe that no matter what has happened, something good is always around the corner. Strength: Independence, Optimistic, Truthful Weakness: Unemotional, blunt, hurtful 'Behaviour/Personality' Artemis is a pervy, outspoken drunk who enjoys playing games and not taking life too seriously. You'll never get out anyway so enjoy the ride right? She is optimistic towards the outcome of things and loves to eat food even though she never gains a pound probably due to her high metabolism. Some find it hard to take her seriously and she doesn't much mind it, she is not easy to offend and will do the offending most likely. She has no filter and that's how she likes it. She can be impatient and she'll show it, getting bored easily when things don't pick up or get interesting. Likes: Guy on Guy Guns on guns on guns Groping innocent bystanders watching Spanish soap operas. Doing body shots off of hot dudes Eating anything Inhuman amounts of alcohol Cats Darts Ordering useless shit on Amazon Dislikes: Irony Sour food Dogs Getting the bill after a meal Fat Dudes Long explanations Appearance Most of her body is made up of cybernetic parts, the only human thing about her is her brain and some organs. She possessed a feminine build, a perfect tit to ass ratio with porcelain curves that just showed off the creation of a 20 something-year-old female. The dip in her back jutted hips and shapely legs seemed to really have been crafted by a man who wanted to show off their skills and their view of a beautiful woman. She was built that way, and she used it to her advantage. Piercing blue eyes with matching wavy sky hair fit just right against her sculpted face, glossed over lips always kept a Cheshire grin. 0e217e9b17e52a3ae7520fa82b3a6b3a (1).jpg art5.jpg art4.jpg aer.jpg art114.jpg art7.jpg artey.jpg newartemis5.jpg newartemis.jpg newartemis2.jpg Art6.jpg Art9.jpg Alignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Artemis is so neutral when she was hired to take out a man, the intended target offered her his lunch of a greasy sloppy joe and chili cheese fries, she turned on her contractor and shot them instead for the food. If you try to change her mind on something or tell her why she's wrong she will literally throw her palm in your face and squeeze it. art12.jpg 'What district do you live in?' Unknown 'Relationship' art2.jpg Sinners are not allowed such happiness. Clan & Rank Old Occupations: Guerrilla soldier ' When Artemis was 14 years old she fought in the Colombian Rebellion against the army and was a hired gun to transport cocaine from the cocaine farms. The Rebels were funded by kidnap and ransom; illegal mining; extortion and/or taxation of various forms of economic activity; and the taxation, production, and distribution of illegal drugs. Because of her marine training from her father, she was an excellent asset to rebel forces and wherever she went, death was sure to follow. They called her 'Nina loca' which meant crazy girl and sent her on what some would call suicide missions but regardless of the odds of returning, Artemis always did. As soon as the leader of the Rebel army was killed and the government gained full control back of their country, Artemis continued in the cartel until the Don was murdered and all his men captured, Artemis included. All of the people associated with the Cali Cartel were executed all except for Artemis whom by some unknown miracle was merely banished from her country. She could never set foot on Colombian soil and to this day has not returned... '''Current Employment: Merc/Assassin ' After becoming a cyborg, Artemis decided to put her skills to further use, becoming a gun for hire/hitman. Money is always her one and only goal, she doesn't much care about anything else besides her next big paycheck and she'll snuff out anyone who gets in the way of that. Working with her is dangerous though as she is rather unbalanced and loony. Art11.jpg '''Fighting Style+Flow of battle CQC In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one-handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be wielded with the said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break whatever limb may hit the ground as such... In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon Combat Sambo Utilized and developed for the military, Combat Sambo resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling. Combat Sambo includes leg locks, choke holds, punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts and groin strikes. Sambo has roots in Japanese judo and international styles of wrestling. After generations of civilian and military refinement, Sambo has evolved into an extremely formidable fighting art with principles applicable to martial artists of any style.Like all fighting systems, Sambo continues to grow and evolve in both its sport and combat variants. Artemis uses this style when she doesn't have any of her weapons on hand or she has been disarmed during battle. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. 'Abilities' sample-dc9543f0b325b902efd9ee55aa8153da.jpg Cyborgs Battle Unit After her untimely demise thanks to an oil rig explosion, Artemis was brought in to be born a new in the bio labs of the city by the scientists of CBU. They placed her human brain within a Cybernetic body among the last bits of her that remained from the incident. She could no longer age and stayed the young age of 23. With her new body came her enhanced conditoning...things she was already skilled at doing only grew with power and she fully exploited it. Enhanced Military Combat Her father trained her in the style of CQC and combat Samboo and she strives for perfection with these fighting style making them as deadly as possible. Learning another fighting style would not be difficult for Artemis but she prefers these two forms of combat most. Enhanced Senses (Sight) Artemis can see and hit a target from 200m away thanks to her enhanced senses. This is impressive but she must be in a concentrated state for her to hit the mark properly. When this ability is being used you can tell because her eyes will glow. Her eyes are also good to slow down an opponent's movement, predicting how they might strike and pinpoint any flaws or weakness. (Hearing) ''' Artemis can hear a pin dropping across a football field if she focuses solely on that pin. She can hear voices in a closed room and even a mile away in a busy city so long as she concentrates. '''High metabolism It takes A LOT for Artemis to get drunk, her liver is able to process liquor quicker than a normal persons but that does not mean she still can't get drunk it just takes a lot longer with stupid amounts of it. She can not gain any fat and eats like there is no tomorrow simply because her calories burn at a much quicker rate forcing her to need to eat in larger quantities. Enhanced Healing Artemis is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles in a matter of minutes (depending on the severity of the damages, it varies but a popped out shoulder or broken in one place arm can be fixed with ease) for anything further it only takes about a day. With bullet and knife punctures those can take a matter of minutes as well (also depending on the severity for multiple bullet wounds it can take hours and a deep gash can take a day to fully close up) Disease Resistance Artemis is immune to all earthly disease, infections and disorders. She is impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV (Which is great for her considering shes a horn ball) Linguistic Artemis can speak four languages, Spanish is her first language as she is Colombian, second is English, third is french and fourth is Russian. She could honestly learn more languages if she wanted to but for now she is content with what she knows. Hard core Parkour ' a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like. 'Weapons Anything in Artemis' hands is considered a weapon because of her training. She is an excellent marksmen and rarely has there been a moment she misses her target. Accuracy and velocity is key for her. She is a not so known sniper, the rifles are about the same size as her! FR F2 Sniper Rifle is a french military rifle and one of her babys but her one and only lover is the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate ll, a rare .50 caliber anti-materiel sniper rifle she uses for more serious jobs. latest.png Thankfully because of her enhanced strength she does not struggle with the weight of the weapons and does not mind hauling it where she needs it but that is only when the job calls for it. Artemis has a whole group of different military weapons: knives, grenades, handguns, rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns and the list goes on. She is obssesed with weapons and spends most of her money on them which explains her shitty living conditions but better equipment gives better results. Artemisdarkbckg.jpg Aoi Oni Suit Artemis's suit is simplistically basic really. Made of really stretchable rubber for flexibility. This rubber contains, a thick 10 pound layer of Kevlar around it’s outer perimeters. Since artemis is an enhanced human, she can carry around a load much heavier than a normal human, to the point where this amount of Kevlar wouldn’t slow her physical movements down very much at all. It’s designed to work with her enhancements, and only an additional layer of protection for her already toughened body. It’s impact resistant, but doesn’t overpower artemis’s already dense tissue. It’s waterproof, fibered to withstand high and low temperatures, subpar of extreme, fully insulated and has noise reduction properties, to deafen her sound around her hands and feet, for complete and total stealth. The suit is filled with knives. Mainly around the forearms, calves, and waist for easy catch and release. These containers do not hinder her movement, nor rattle or shake when she is using them and are hugged tightly to her body. They have a spring loaded contraption within the holster than can shoot these knives towards her hands, or towards her enemies, if need be. The blades are thin and long, about 3 ½ inches long and a third of an inch thick made out of steel. Around her waist she contains 10 knives, and her each of her forearms and calves hold up to five blades HOWEVER she can customize this to carry various other mission important items that she may find of use to whatever she may or may not be doing. The Helmet is lined with a corbon-lead alloy. This alloy prevents, x-rays from discerning inside of it to find out who is underneath the helmet. It also has a reinforced layer of lead on the back of the head, and around the temple areas, to reduce the vial chance of fatal headshots, that might occur to her. The helmet comes equipped with an on board equipment computer, with a database link to the Maru Jitai resource base, allowing her to make calculations, analyzations, and tactical movements during battle. Ranging from vision in every spectrum, to knowledge of over 100 different poisons and chemical readers in the area, that give her a heads up on her environment, back ground, and situation. Golden_dragon_assassin_suit_by_digitalinkrod_d4zic_by_akagi_kun-d8elabm.jpg Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Heroes Inc Category:A.G.E.N.T Category:Gri's RPC's